


The scent of summer

by RegretConflictSecrets



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Crying, Fluff, Generally kind of ambiguous, M/M, any double entendres unintended, kind of, they both cry so much but it’s ok, very loosely based on myth of persephone’s kidnapping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23670559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RegretConflictSecrets/pseuds/RegretConflictSecrets
Summary: The moment they collide is like the birth of a thousand stars and the bloom of spring eternal- which, well, it is, for another fifty years, at least. They crash into each other like a supernova, laughing and sobbing and all over each other at once as they drift back to earth locked in a tight embrace. In the glow of the first spring sun, the field around them blooms in wild, riotous color and the air fills with the scent of sea breezes and spring wind.
Relationships: Lee Seokmin | DK/Xu Ming Hao | The8
Kudos: 11





	The scent of summer

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to write instead of work because it’s much nicer in a story than in the real world so please enjoy, feedback is greatly appreciated!

Minghao runs to the window, flinging it open. “Seokminnie!” He yells out, bright and loud and effervescent as he rarely is.

“Minghao!” A voice yells back, twice as loud and just as bright, carried on the wind like the warmth of the sun.

It’s moving day. Nobody’s moving, not really, but that’s just what they call it. The day when Seokmin comes back to him after a long half century of waiting, waiting, waiting.

Minghao hops out the window and flies toward the sunrise, willing the wind to carry him faster, faster, faster as that figure in the distance draws ever closer.

The moment they collide is like the birth of a thousand stars and the bloom of spring eternal- which, well, it is, for another fifty years, at least. They crash into each other like a supernova, laughing and sobbing and all over each other at once as they drift back to earth locked in a tight embrace. In the glow of the first spring sun, the field around them blooms in wild, riotous color and the air fills with the scent of sea breezes and spring wind.

When they can finally bear to separate, Minghao pushes him to arms’ length, looking him up and down even as he struggles to hold back his tears and his smile is still wide as the sea. “There’s not enough light down there, Seokminnie, you’re so pale. And you’ve lost so much weight, are they not feeding you properly?”

Seokmin gives a sound that’s half laugh, half sob and replies, “You stupid mother hen, worrying about me when you look even worse yourself.”

It’s true, though; they’re both pale and skinny, thinner than they should be after fifty years of separation and longing. Both sick with worry over the other and their world, wishing they were still together, wherever it might be.

Minghao clucks his tongue, stubborn and fond, and only leads Seokmin back to their little house in the hills, clutching each other’s hands tightly all the way. They laugh and talk and talk and talk, maybe cry a little more, but if they did, nobody knows. When they pass through a village or town on their way, the people celebrate and cheer and give them gifts, and the children walk beside them for a while, battering them with endless questions. “Do you really have to go to the Underworld for fifty years every fifty years? Did you bring any presents for us? Are you still in looooove?” Seokmin giggles, giddy, and answer _yes, yes, yes_ , and he and Minghao share a sweet kiss in the middle of the town square, much to the squealing delight of the children. Seokmin pulls little presents out of nowhere for them- miniature candy skeletons to share with their friends, toys made of sturdy, lightweight stone that shines a pale sunset orange, a pretty starsilk ribbon for a tiny girl just barely able to walk.

And then, at long last, they’re home. Seokmin is home, and he’s here and he’s real and Minghao is crying again, the weight of the last half century apart melting away as Seokmin holds him close, his own eyes wet and shining.

“I’ve missed you so much”, he whispers. “It’s so good to have you back.” Seokmin whispers in return, “It’s good to be back, and even better that now I can be here, with you.” They fall asleep there for a little while, curled into each other on the soft, carpeted floor of the living room.

When they awake, it’s late afternoon already, and they while away the last hours of daylight exploring each other’s bodies, getting to know them again after so, so long. It’s Seokmin who cries this time, and Minghao soothes him, kisses him gentle and then deeper, rougher until he’s pliant once more and lets him forget the pain of their separation for a while. From the center of their joining, the world comes alive once again, warm spring rains washing away the sorrow of the cold years, fields growing plentiful as they come together and the world grows lush and green once again.

Tomorrow, there will be things to see and places to go and so much to do, but for now, Minghao watches the steady rise and fall of Seokmin’s chest as he sleeps, and breathes in the scent of spring and summer and warmth and life as he begins to drift off.

When Seokmin has to go again, they will cling to each other and weep and whisper _I love you, I love you_ as the shadows converge on him until he fades away completely. The days will grow shorter and colder as the years creep on, and people will shiver in their homes and watch the last of their food stores dwindle away. Minghao will awaken in the night reaching for cold, empty space, and his tears will bring the rainstorms that thicken into snow and ice.

He will spend his days wandering their realm of magic, making sure no one is starving or freezing as if trying to atone, although nobody wrongs him for any of it, and the people are only grateful for what he does. Every spare moment he dedicates to faithfully, fruitlessly, searching for a way to break the curse, for a way to bring the Underworld back up and bring Seokmin back to him, this time for good. He’s been searching for millennia and still there is nothing and he knows there is next to no hope left, if there ever was any at all; but he keeps searching, keeps looking, holds on to that tiny, ragged shred of hope that one day Seokmin may be here to stay.

But for now, Minghao is content with holding Seokmin’s hand and loving him sweet and spending every second of the next fifty years together.


End file.
